An ATM switch receives an ATM cell (i.e., packet) across a link with a known virtual channel identifier (VCI), or virtual path identifier (VPI) value. The ATM switch looks up a connection value in a local translation table to determine the outgoing port (or ports) of the connection, as well as the new VPI/VCI value of the connection on that link. The ATM switch then retransmits the cell on that outgoing link with the new connection identifiers (VPI/VCI values). An ATM signaling process is used to set up the local translation tables prior to the transmittal of any data. The ATM signaling is initiated by an ATM node that desires to set up a connection through an ATM network. The signaling is then routed through the ATM network, from ATM switch to ATM switch, setting up the connection identifiers (VPI/VCI) as it goes, until it reaches the destination (end) ATM node. The end node can either accept and confirm the connection request, or it can reject it and clear the connection. In general, the ATM is a cell switching technology that uses fixed-size cells (53 bytes).
However, in bandwidth-constrained ATM links, such as those encountered using wireless (i.e., RF) ATM links, it is desirable to provide a method and system that allows ATM cell traffic, but with a reduced number of bits in order to conserve bandwidth.